Super Megaforce Tribute 4: Greenest Day, Blackest Night
by Unversed333
Summary: During a confrontation with Vrak's younger brother Vric, Jake unintentionally harms one of his teammates. His confidence now shaken, Jake considers leaving the team, believing he's not meant to be a Ranger. Will a certain school teacher help him realize his place on the team or will this be the end of the Power Rangers forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, but my writing process has been blocked for a while.

Now comes for Jake's tribute. This tribute will feature both a black and green Ranger change, as well as introduce a new villain. The Legendary Rangers of this chapter will share a certain interest that Jake has.

* * *

Chapter 1: Friendly Fire

 _Armada Warship_

"How is his status, Levira?" Vrak asked as Levira came out of the infirmary.

After the last battle with the Mega Rangers, Zilas was rushed to the Armada emergency room for treatment. It had been several days since then, and Zilas was only slowly beginning to regain his strength.

"He suffered many deadly blows from his fight with the Rangers." Levira informed. "It will be some time before he is ready to fight the Rangers again."

Vrak groaned with displeasure as he and Levira walked toward the Command Room.

"Those Rangers are getting in the way of my plan, and I cannot let them interfere any longer." Vrak growled. "Do we have any Action Commanders left?"

Levira shook her head. "I'm afraid your brother used the last one in a battle against the Rangers."

"Of course, he would." Vrak scoffed as they approached the Command Room door. "The only person I despise more than him, it's….."

"Hey-a, Vrak!" A deep voice exclaimed.

The instant the sliding doors opened, Vrak and Levira were greeted by a large alien.

As soon as he saw the stranger, Vrak groaned in displeasure.

"Why now?" Vrak grumbled, placing his palm on his forehead.

"Who is this?" Levira asked, examining the visitor.

Vrak sighed, approaching the stranger.

"Levira, this is Vric, my younger brother." Vrak told her.

Levira held in a gasp. "Vrak, you never told me you and the Prince had a brother."

"You better believe it, babe." Vric blurted out, stepping forward. "Our old man probably didn't want to brag about his best son."

"What are you doing here, Vric?" Vrak asked.

Vric turned to face his brother. "Oh well, a couple of weeks ago, Vekar contacted me and said he needed some help defeating a couple of lower life-forms. He sounded very desperate, so here I am. So where is he?"

"Sadly, Vric, I'm afraid that our dear brother is no more." Vrak informed him. "He was destroyed by this planet's inhabitants."

"Oh….Well…heh, ha….Guess I should have gotten here sooner, huh." Vric chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter, Vric." Damaras boomed as he entered the Command Center. "If the Emperor finds out that the prince is gone, he'll have all our heads."

"Ah, no he won't." Vric laughed, waving his hand. "Our father didn't like him at all, anyway. He only liked me and Vrak. He trusted me to scout other planets by myself and he let Vrak join Warstar, didn't he? Now that proves he likes us better than our brother."

"Anyway." Vrak chimed in. "Ever since Vekar's demise, we have been trying to defeat these Power Rangers who protect this planet to avenge his death. However, we have suffered many losses. My right hand man, Zilas is fatally wounded and won't be able to fight them for a while."

"Well, Vrak, I'll go down and destroy those Rangers for you." Vric volunteered

"You?" Vrak repeated. "Ha, you couldn't…." He cut himself off, considering the situation.

"Yes, Vric, you should go down and defeat those Rangers." Vrak told him. "I mean, after all, I had my chance to fight them and I couldn't defeat them, either. And if you are able to defeat them, you'll be sure to impress Father."

"Oh, thank you, Vrak, you won't regret this." Vric exclaimed, shaking his brother's hand. "And I won't be doing this alone. Natacore, come!"

The Command Room doors slid open, revealing a new warrior. This one looked similar to Matacore, except his body was red colored.

"Matacore!" Damaras exclaimed in disbelief. "But how?"

"No, no, Damaras, this is Natacore, Matacore's brother." Vric corrected him. "Father assigned him to be my personal bodyguard. Together, we'll teach those Rangers what happens when you mess the Armada princes."

* * *

 _On Earth_

"Jake, over here!" One of the soccer teammates shouted.

Today, Jake and his soccer clique were practicing for an upcoming state championship with the Angel Grove soccer team. Thankfully, a substitute coach was able to step in when their coach was injured in an Armada attack a week ago.

"Jake, come on, pass it!" The teammate shouted as they approached the goal.

Jake ignored his teammates command, and continued running with the soccer ball, passing every player on the field.

Jake soon stood several yards from the goal, ready to kick the ball to the goal. The Goalie stood his ground while one of the other team's players pushed through the players to intercept the soccer ball. One of Jake's teammates ran over as well to provide back up. Jake continued dashing with the ball, ready to perform his signature move.

"Three seconds on the clock, game's tied up, the pressure's on." Jake said to himself as he quickly began to approach the goal. "The prize's in sight. It's now or never. It's time for Jake Holling's signature move."

Jake was now literally feet away from making the goal.

"He's going… he's going….He's…..totally faked you out." Jake said to himself, as he let his foot go over the ball, and spun forward in a somersault.

The move allowed Jake's teammate to kick the ball into the goal, thus winning the game.

"Alright!" Jake's team cheered.

* * *

 _Locker Room._

"Hey, Jake that was a nice pass you did out there." One of the teammates told him.

Jake smiled as he put on his Harwood County jacket on and tied his shoes. "Well, it's all about working as a team, man."

"Those Angel Grove chumps won't stand a chance against us with on the team, Jake." Another teammate added.

* * *

 _BrainFreeze_

The other Rangers except Jake were sipping smoothies whilst doing homework.

"Hey, guys." Jake greeted as he entered the restaurant.

The others waved him as he made his way toward their table, taking a seat in the only vacant chair.

"Hey, Jake, how was soccer practice?" Noah asked as he put his textbook down.

"Great." Jake told him. "We are so going to cream the Angel Grove League next week."

Orion came over and presented Jake with his favorite smoothie.

"Thanks, Orion." Jake thanked as he handed the alien a small wad of dollar bills.

"No problem." Orion smiled before getting back to work.

Jake took a long sip from his smoothie, allowing the fruity taste to cause shiver roll down his spine.

"Ahhh!" Jake sighed with relief. "That's the good stuff."

"So, I guess your team likes the new coach?" Troy asked.

Jake nodded. "You bet."

Suddenly, Noah's computer emitted a strange sound.

"What's that?" Gia asked as the others turned to face Noah.

Noah looked at his computer and began clicking several keys before opening the folder that had popped up.

Noah leaned his head backwards slightly, apparently surprised at what he was seeing.

"Uh, it's for you, Emma." Noah said. "It's from Trip."

Emma almost coughed up the smoothie she was drinking when Noah mentioned Trip's name.

"Trip!" Emma repeated, moving closer so she could see the monitor. "What does it say?"

Recovering from Emma's outburst, Noah began reading the message.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _Because of your efforts in helping me capture the A-Squad Rangers, Time Force will be sending you a token of their gratitude. You'll receive a personalized version of the Strata Cycle originally designed for the Red Time Force Ranger. It should arrive within a week's time and will be teleported to your Command Center._

 _From_

 _Trip._

"The Strata Cycle?" Emma repeated in confusion. "What is that, Noah?"

Noah logged onto his Ranger database and pulled up the Time Force Folder.

"Let's see, Rangers, Zords, weapons….vehicles." Noah said to himself as he skimmed through the listings. "Ah, here we are the Strata Cycle. It's a powerful hovercraft vehicle used by the Time Force Red Ranger. It has the ability of supersonic flight and to fire V-Weapon level lasers."

"Wow, talk about fire power!" Jake quipped. "And I thought the Lightning Cruiser was awesome."

At that moment, the Rangers morphers sounded. The Rangers got up and walked out of the BrainFreeze.

"Of course." Jake groaned as he put his smoothie on the table and followed his teammates.

* * *

 _The City_

Vric and Natacore were walking through the city, accompanied by a platoon of X-Borgs. All the civilians ran in terror of them.

"So these life-forms are the ones who destroyed my brother?" Vric scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Sire, our objective is to find the ones known as the Power Rangers." Natacore reminded him.

"Ah, of course." Vric chuckled. "Then perhaps we should let them know we're here. X-Borgs fire!"

The X-Borgs raised their staffs and began firing lasers all around them hitting civilians and buildings in the process.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Troy shouted.

"Hm?" Vric mumbled as he turned to face the six teens running toward him.

"And I suppose you must be the Power Rangers I've heard so much about?" Vric inquired.

"Yeah, and who are you supposed to be?" Jake called out.

"Why I am Vric, the younger brother of Prince Vekar." Vric replied cockily as he brandished his sword. "And I have to come to avenge my older brother by destroying you rangers and conquering this planet for the Armada."

"We'll see about that!" Troy barked. "Guys, it's morphin time!"

The Rangers pulled out their morphers and Ranger Keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" They all shouted as they placed their keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

As the Rangers struck a pose, they shouted:

"Earth's Defenders, Never surrender!"

Vric remained unfazed by the rangers, even when they summoned their blasters and sabers.

"That's it?" Vric scoffed. "That's your powers? Ha Ha Ha! All you did was put on some ridiculous uniforms."

Vric bellowed with laughter.

"We'll see whose laughing after we beat you!" Jake shot as he fired several rounds of blasts from his Super Mega Saber.

Vric blocked the attack with his sword and charged at the Rangers.

"Come on, guys!" Troy commanded, readying his Super Mega Saber as the he and the others charged.

After several minutes of fighting, it became clear to the rangers that this new opponent wasn't some ordinary Commander. Vric and Natacore slashed them with their swords, causing the rangers to be knocked back.

"You rangers really are pathetic." Vric jeered. "I've had more of a challenge blasting space rocks."

The Rangers regrouped, ready to summon their Legendary Ranger keys.

"You like traveling in space, huh?" Troy inquired. "Then try this!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode….In Space!"

"Red Space Ranger!" Troy declared as he wielded his Spiral Saber.

"Blue Space Ranger!" Noah declared as he wielded his Astro Axe.

"Yellow Space Ranger!" Gia declared as she readied her Star Slinger.

"Black Space Ranger!" Jake declared as he wielded his Lunar Lance.

"Pink Space Ranger!" Emma declared as he wielded her Satellite Stunner.

"Silver Space Ranger!" Orion declared as he summoned his Super Silverizer.

"Let's Rocket!"

"Oooo, scary!" Vric jeered as he brandished his sword once more.

"Orion, you're with me!" Troy shouted.

"Right!" Orion acknowledged, summoning his chief weapon. "Super Silverizer!"

"Spiral Saber!" Troy shouted as he charged at Vric.

"Weaklings!" Vric bellowed as he met their attacks blow for blow.

Meanwhile, Jake and the others fought against Natacore and the X-Borgs.

"Astro Axe!" Noah shouted as he swung his axe around, slashing the X-Borgs around him.

"Star Slinger!" Gia shouted as she fired multiple rounds of lasers at X-Borgs, knocking them backwards.

Jake and Emma were currently engaged with Natacore, who used his sword to fight them.

Jake swung his lance at Natacore, who blocked it with his sword.

"You rangers are going to pay for what you did to the prince and my brother, Matacore!" Natacore seethed.

"We'll see about that." Jake grinned from behind his helmet. "Emma, now!"

Emma, using her Satellite Stunner, fired several energy rings at Natacore, briefly stunning him. This allowed Jake to swing his lance and slash the alien, causing sparks to erupt around him.

Natacore recovered quickly and brandished his sword once more.

"Man, this guy's putting up a fight." Jake quipped as he regrouped with Gia and Noah.

At that moment, Troy and Orion were blasted to their friends by Vric. The evil alien approached the rangers, standing several yards away from them.

"You know for Power Rangers, you guys really aren't that…. What's the word…..Powerful." Vric mocked.

Jake clenched his fist in anger. "I'll show you power!" Jake shouted as he charged forward.

"Jake, wait!" Troy called out in vain.

The Black Ranger leaped upward and readied his lance for a downward slash.

At the last moment, Vric dodged the attack, causing Jake's attack to hit someone standing behind the alien…Emma.

"AHH!" Emma cried out in pain, as she was struck by Jake's attack.

"What?" Jake gasped in shock. "No…"

Emma de-morphed and went limp. Jake got down on his knees and lifted her limp body in his arms.

"Emma, are you okay?" Jake pleaded as he shook the unconscious pink Ranger.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Vric laughed as he and Natacore regrouped. "You rangers are a real bore. I'll come back when you all learn to at least put up a decent fight."

And with that the two aliens disappeared.

The other Rangers rushed to Jake and Emma's side

"Is she okay?" Gia asked in concern as Noah checked Emma for any visible injuries.

"She'll live." Noah surmised. "But we have to get her patched up. Let's get her to the Command Center."

The others nodded. Troy and Orion lifted the unconscious Emma, carrying her as they followed their teammates back to the Command Center.

* * *

End Notes: So Emma's out for a while. You know what that means…. Anyway,

Vric, the brother of Vrak and Vekar, is based off of Bacchus Gill from the Gokaiger/Go-Buster team up movie. I figured even if we do get some elements of Go-Busters in Dino Charge, this character most likely won't be used, so why not. If I had to pick a voice actor for him, it would be Kelson Henderson.

His minion is based off of Waredonaiyer also from the same movie.

This tribute will be a little similar to the episode "Always a Chance" from Power Rangers In Space.

Rate and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Author's Notes: So continuing on with Jake's tribute. The story is beginning to progress in my mind and on paper. It should be finished by next week.

As I said in the last chapter, this tribute is similar to the episode "Always a Chance" from Power Rangers In Space.

Hope you enjoy

Chapter 2: Stricken with Doubt

 _Command Center_

"What's the verdict, Noah?" Troy asked.

Gia continued wrapping therapeutic tape around Emma's arm while Noah scanned it with one of Tensou's tech.

"Thankfully, with Tensou's tools, we've managed to reduce the injury to a small fracture." Noah told everyone. "But it looks like Emma won't be able to fight for about a week."

Jake, who stood in the corner, hung his head in shame. He just couldn't believe he actually hurt one of his teammates. If only he hadn't tried to show off…

"Jake, you okay?" Troy asked placing his hand on the Green Ranger's shoulder.

Jake jumped at his friend's touch.

"Yeah, fine…." Jake replied flatly.

The others looked toward them, overhearing their conversation.

Emma got on her feet and approached Jake.

"Look, Jake, it was an accident." Emma told him. "It wasn't your fault."

Jake locked eyes with the Pink Ranger. Although he only had feelings for Gia, he always saw something special in Emma. It was like her entire aura was just pure innocence. Those beautiful eyes and sweet sounding voice made it seem like she would never in her life even try to harm another creature, despite being a Power Ranger. And yet she seemed like an innocent dove, and he felt he had harmed something that was too pure to attack. And that made him feel guilty.

"I just - don't know, guys." Jake mumbled.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Gia asked.

Jake began walking alongside the wall of the Legendary Ranger keys. He stopped mid-step as he saw the Space Ranger keys. His eyes focused specifically on the Black Ranger key. He had used one of those very powers and harmed someone that he was supposed to protect. If those Rangers witnessed what had happened today, they would have been very disappointed him.

"Guys, I just…." Jake began before cutting himself. "I-I just need time to think."

He then turned around and stalked outside the Command Center without even facing any of his friends.

"Jake!" Gia called, ready to chase after him

"Let him go." Troy told her, grasping her arm. "I think we need to give Jake some space."

Gia turned to face the Red Ranger.

"What do you mean?" Gia asked, not understanding her leader's reasoning.

"Gia, clearly the whole incident with Vric has Jake rattled." Noah clarified. "He could have really hurt Emma in that battle; and I think it's made him to doubt his own abilities."

Gia rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Noah. This is Jake we're talking about. He's the most confident member of this team."

"Don't be so sure." Orion cautioned. "It's possible that there's side of Jake that we all have yet to see."

"Anyway, Jake won't be much use to us until he clears his head." Troy went on. "So I think for now, we should just give him some space, as his friends, be there for him if he needs us."

The others nodded.

"But Troy, you saw that monster earlier." Emma pointed out. "We barely stood a chance against him when it was six of us. What are you guys going to do if he comes back?"

"It looks like we'll have to pick up the slack for a while." Troy concluded.

 _Armada Ship_

"Well, brother, I did it." Vric gloated proudly. "I managed to trick one of those Power Rangers into harming one of their own."

"Good work, brother." Vrak praised him. "However, simply defeating those Rangers won't be enough. We need a plan to take them all out along with the entire human race."

"And from that, I assume you have a plan in mind for this, my Prince?" Damaras assumed.

"Of course, Damaras." Vrak answered. "You forget, I've laid out many plans to conquer this planet before you and my older brother arrived."

"That's Vrak for you." Vric quipped. "Always one step ahead."

"Thank you, brother." Vrak nodded at his brother.

"So, Vrak, what's the plan?" Levira inquired.

"It's actually very simple." Vrak answered. "You see, during my time on Earth, I've had time to learn about its geological and atmospheric history."

"Go on." Damaras urged.

"And through many observations and long hours of research, I have learned that this planet's atmosphere is considerably weak compared to most planets." Vrak went on. "And after my time with the Toxic Beasts, I've learned that the cause of this reaction is actually the humans themselves, as they waste energy and allow harmful chemicals and gases into the atmosphere, thus weakening the layer they've named the Ozone."

"Ozone?" Vric repeated, unsure what Vrak was referring to.

"Yes, this layer is the only thing protecting these humans from the powerful ultraviolet rays of their sun." Vrak continued. "So, I say we speed up the process, thus wiping out the entire human race."

"Excellent idea, Vrak!" Levira agreed. "But how will you be able to do this?"

"Simple, Levira." Vrak answered. "You and I are going to complete the weather machine I've been working on and Vric will be the one to place on the Earth. Those Rangers will be none the wiser."

"How long will it take to complete?" Damaras asked.

Vrak held up his finger to his forehead.

"Hm. If we work around the clock, I would say about five days at least. Until then, no one is to engage the Rangers without my consent, understood?"

The three grunt in agreement.

 _Four days later, Harwood County High school_

"Come on, Jake! Hustle! Hustle! Hustle!" The coach barked.

Jake ran as fast as he could, kicking the ball with him. The other players chased after him, readying themselves in case he passed the ball to them.

"Come on, move it, Move it!" The coach yelled.

Jake was getting close to goal, when one of the opposing team players kicked the ball away from him and ran across the field toward the other goal.

"Dude?" One of Jake's teammates scoffed while shaking his head. He went after the opposing team.

Jake shook his head as he rejoined the game.

 _"Stay focused, Jake."_

Before long, the game was on Jake's team once again, as one of his teammates began leading the soccer ball across the field. Jake and the other teammates ran ahead of him to be ready in case the current soccer player kicked the ball to them.

As luck would have it, the player kicked the ball to Jake, who continued to go down the soccer field. Jake readied to kick the ball into the goal, which would win the game for his team.

However, when he locked his eyes on the goalie, all he could see was Emma in her Pink Ranger suit, holding up her hands to defend herself.

Jake hesitated for a split second.

"Holling, what are you doing?" The coach shouted.

An opposing team player rushed forward and kicked the ball away from Jake, allowing another player to kick the ball right into Jake's team goal.

Jake's team had lost the game.

 _Locker room_

Jake patted a towel across his sweaty body.

"Nice game, Jake." One of his friends scoffed as he left the locker room.

His other teammates responded in a similar manner, leaving Jake alone to his thoughts. Jake grabbed his backpack and soccer ball as he walked toward the exit.

"Excuse me, Jake?" A voice called.

"Yeah?" Jake replied turning around to face the coach.

"Can I see you in my office?" The Coach asked.

"Sure." Jake replied, walking back to the small office.

 _Coach's office_

Jake was sitting in a chair in front of the coach, who was sitting behind his desk.

The coach looked like he was in his early thirties. His wave brown hair was tucked under his white cap. He sported a shaven chin. He was currently wearing the team's jersey. At the moment, he was holding a folder in his hand

"Jake, I just finished reviewing your transcripts." The coach informed Jake as he opened the folder. "I have to say I'm very impressed. Says here you've been involved a part of a soccer team since you were a toddler. Never once lost a game, too."

"Well, my dad was a great coach." Jake smiled slightly. "He taught when I was a little."

"However, I've only been subbing for two weeks, and your skills don't seem to match up." The coach went on. "From what I've heard, you're one of the top soccer players in this school's history, but today it was like you had never played before. And that was just practice. Is there something that's troubling you?"

Jake hesitated for a second. Of course, something was troubling him, but he couldn't tell it to a civilian. So how was he going to explain it?

"Well, let's just say…." Jake stammered, racking the right words to say. "Something happened earlier this week that's kinda made me doubt myself."

The Coach seemed taken aback by Jake's response. "Well, that's quite an answer. Can you tell me what happened, Jake?"

Jake sighed. "Even if I did, you can't help me."

"Well, Jake, I am going to help you." The coach affirmed. "It's my job to make sure you live up to your fullest potential. Your friends need you to win this fight and you can't let them down."

"Fight?" Jake repeated in confusion.

The coach's eyes bulged for a second. "Game, I meant game." The coach stuttered. "Remember, we're taking on the Angel Grove league in a few days, and we need our star player focused."

Jake got the feeling the coach was hiding something, but he was too focused on his own problems to analyze it further.

"Well, if you think you can help…" Jake began.

"I know, I can help." The coach assured him. "Meet me tomorrow at noon."

"On a Saturday?" Jake groaned.

"If you want my help, we meet tomorrow." Coach replied.

"Fine, I'll be there." Jake sighed.

 _The Following Day, Armada Ship_

"The Device is ready." Vrak declared as he entered the Command Room, followed by X-Borgs carrying the device.

"Excellent, Vrak." Damaras congratulated. "And I have good news: Zilas has recovered so he can aid Vric on this mission."

"No, this mission is for Vric alone, Damaras." Vrak retorted. "He has to do this without my help if he wishes to earn my father's favor."

"You can count on me, Vrak." Vric saluted.

Levira walked in. "Vrak, the coordinates have been locked onto the best spot to activate the machine."

"Good, Levira." Vrak nodded before turning to face his brother. "Vric, take Natacore and the X-Borgs with you. Even though they are down a member, the Power Rangers are most likely to engage with you. Don't fail me."

"Yes, sir. Yes sir, Vrak." Vric nodded in a goofy manner. "You can count on me, Bro."

And with that said, Vric walked out of the Command Room.

"Ahh." Vrak sighed with relief as he sat down on his throne.

Damaras approached him. "Sire, why didn't you send Zilas with him? With their combined strength, they could finish off those Rangers for good."

"Perhaps, Damaras." Vrak answered. "but Zilas is too valuable to sacrifice on this mission.

"Sacrifice?" Levira repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"My comrades." Vrak coaxed. "Once that machine has reached the highest frequency, the Sun's rays will burn everything on the surface of the planet."

"And you didn't mention this to your brother?" Damaras gawked.

"Why should I?" Vrak replied with a shrug. "After all, he's always been the black sheep of our family. My father disliked him even more than Vekar. Although he's was rather incompetent compared to me, Vekar was at least smart and devious. Vric is nothing more than a mindless brute that is too dim-witted to realize how much our family hates him."

"But your father….He sent him on those personal missions like you." Levira recalled.

Vrak bellowed with laughter.

"Oh, you fell for it, too." Vrak laughed. "That's what he thinks he was doing, but my father really sent him away because he was an embarrassment to our family, and had to be removed in order to maintain our reputation."

Damaras and Levira were in shock. They could not believe that the Royal Family was this cruel. Sure Vekar intended to have one of his minions perish to destroy the Rangers, but Mavro and Vrak sending Vric to his demise. Unimaginable!

"And you two are to remain right here!" Vrak commanded, obviously aware of what they were thinking. "If this plan is to succeed, my little brother must be kept in dark."

"Understood." The two acknowledged.

Meanwhile, back at the soccer field, Jake arrived carrying his gym bag.

The Coach was sitting on one of the bleachers, sipping on his water bottle.

"Ah, Jake, glad you could make it." The coach called as he ran over to the boy.

"Alright, I'm here." Jake shrugged. "So are we going to start?"

"Yup, but first we should put this in the locker room." The coach stated as he took the black bag from Jake.

"But….." Jake began.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! No distractions, Holling." The coach told him.

Jake groaned as the coach went into the locker room. He just hoped that the others wouldn't need him, not that he would be of any use anyway.

End Notes: Originally the Rangers were going to Vric and Natacore in this chapter, but I decided to move it up to next chapter to add the Royal Family story in this chapter.

Next chapter will feature a very special Legendary Ranger Mode, ones that won't include Jake and Emma, so keep your eyes peeled

Rate and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes:

Dash master: If I incorporate the Sun Vulcan Ranger modes, I'd be no different than Tzachor's ignorant writers who incorporated the un-adapted Sentai Rangers without any explanation. And besides, did you forget that all the Un-adapted Ranger keys were stolen by Zilas in the first tribute.

Also: The Go-Busters are not appearing, although I will say I am considering using them in a possible fic I'm planning that will involve the Super Mega Rangers, but nothing's set in stone right now.

Alright, everyone, continuing on in this chapter, we'll see a Ranger mode that we've wanted to see for a while now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Out with the Old Rangers, In with the New Powers

Noah and Emma walked into Ernie's BrainFreeze. Troy and Gia were already there, sitting by themselves at the juice bar while Orion was working on a smoothie.

"Hey, guys." Noah called.

Troy and Gia looked up and waved at their friends. Noah and Emma took a seat next to them.

"What's up, guys?" Gia asked.

"Have any of you guys seen Jake?" Noah inquired.

Gia turned to face Troy who shook his head.

"No, why?" Gia asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him all day, and he wasn't at his house when I checked." Noah divulged.

"I wish he wouldn't take this so seriously." Emma sighed. "It was an accident, and I'm fine. He shouldn't be this upset."

"Come on, let's go find him." Gia suggested.

The rangers nodded, gathering their belongings as they leaved. Orion told Ernie he was going on break and followed the others.

The five rangers walked through the park, which was deserted and quiet.

Suddenly, RIC appeared and ran toward them.

"RIC, what is it?" Emma asked as the dog came over to her.

RIC opened its mouth, causing a holographic screen to appear before the rangers. It showed Vric walking through the city, scaring away civilians.

"Great, he's back." Orion groaned.

"What about Jake?" Noah asked.

"No time to find him." Troy answered. "We have to find out what Vric's up to and stop him."

Emma nodded. "Let's go!"

Gia held out her hand in front of Emma. "No, Emma, you're still recovering from our last fight. I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger."

"But.." Emma argued.

Troy placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Emma. Vric might use you to his advantage if he finds out you're still hurt. You can't come with us this time."

"In the meantime, you and RIC can try to find Jake and tell him to rendezvous with us." Noah told her.

"You can count on us." Emma affirmed. "Just be careful, okay?"

"We will." Troy assured her. "Come on, guys, let's go!"

And with that said, the four rangers ran into the city, leaving Emma alone with RIC.

"Okay, RIC, let's go find Jake." Emma said to the mechanical dog.

RIC barked in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the city_

"AHHH, Monster!" A male voice shouted.

Dozens of civilians ran away screaming in fear as Vric walked through the city.

"Man, these humans are really disrespectful." Vric shook his head. "If this is how they treat a prince, I'd hate to see how they'd treat a king."

"Hey, Vric!" Troy's voice shouted

Troy, Gia, Noah, and Orion, in their Ranger forms, pushed through the frightened crowd and ran toward Vric. They stopped several yards away from him.

Ah, rangers, it's so good to see you again." Vric chuckled as they glared at him.

"Alright, monster, what are you up to?" Noah demanded, pointing at the evil alien.

"Oh, you know, Blue Ranger." Vric replied nonchalantly. "Just trying to find the perfect solution to end your miserable lives. Natacore, come!"

At that moment, Natacore descended from the sky at top speed. He landed on the ground, crouching on his knees, holding something in his arms. He stood up allowing the Rangers to see what he was holding.

"What's that?" Troy demanded.

"Nothing, at all." Vric chuckled. "It's only a little weather machine that will destroy your planet in the cruelest and most painful way possible. Of course, you and your planet can avoid such a horrific fate, if you were to finally surrender your ranger keys to the Armada."

"It will be a very cold day before we give you creeps our Ranger keys." Orion spat.

"Very poor choice of words, Silver Ranger." Vric quipped, taking the device from Natacore. "Because after this machine is at full power, the Earth will never have a cold day again. Natacore, get them!"

With that said, Vric teleported away, leaving the Rangers to fight Natacore.

"Let's go, Super Mega!" Troy commanded.

Gia and Noah nodded in agreement, pulling out their Super Mega morphers and Ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" They cried as they placed their keys into their morphers and activated them.

"Time to get to work!" Troy commanded as he pulled out his Mega Saber.

The Rangers charged at Natacore.

* * *

Emma finished searching all the spots that Jake would be at and even asked his soccer friends if they had seen him. Finally her search led her to the Command Center.

"Jake, where are you?" She said to herself as she and RIC walked into the Command Center room. "I wish you'd..."

She cut herself off when she noticed something in the cave like chamber.

"No way!" Emma droned.

* * *

After several minutes of fighting, the four rangers found themselves unable to keep up with the warrior, whose strength was on par with his deceased brother.

Natacore slashed Troy away, who attempted to blast him with his Super Mega blaster. Troy tumbled to the ground after being struck, with the others rushing to his side.

"You know, it's really hard to believe that you Rangers defeated my brother." Natacore coaxed as he stepped closer to the Rangers. "I was expecting a bit of a challenge."

Troy panted as Orion and Noah helped back onto his feet.

"What do we do now, guys?" Gia whispered.

"I've got an idea." Noah replied, clicking his Ranger belt several times, summoning three new keys. "I found out about these keys after doing some research on the Jungle Fury Rangers."

Noah handed Troy the light Blue key and Gia the Green key, while he kept the Black key.

"Alright, let's give them a try!" Troy shrugged, before the three looked up to face Natacore. "Okay, Natacore, let's see how you fare against this!"

Troy, Noah, and Gia placed the new keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode...Jungle Spirits!

"With the spirit of a Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" Troy declared.

"With the spirit of a Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" Noah declared.

"With the spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" Gia declared.

"Jungle Fury Spirit Rangers!" The trio proclaimed.

"Not bad!" Orion quipped as he summoned a dark silver Ranger key. "Now stand aside, guys! It's my turn!"

Orion placed the new key into his silver morpher!"

"Legendary Ranger Mode…SPD!"

Orion morphed into a dark-silver SPD Ranger.

"Force from the Future, SPD Nova Ranger!"

"Huh, pathetic!" Natacore sneered. "X-Borgs, get them!"

His command caused a group of X-Borgs and several Bruisers to appear, who then charged at the Rangers.

"Alright, guys, let's see what these modes can do!" Troy shouted.

And with that said, the Rangers engaged with their opponents.

Gia went up against the squad of Bruisers.

"Alright, Elephant spirit, let's see what you've got." Gia said to herself. "Hyah!"

A Bruiser charged her, readying its massive arm to slash. Gia reacted instantly and punched the blue soldier in the gut. Surprisingly, her punch was so strong that the Bruiser was launched into the side of a building, breaking the wall on impact.

"Man, this new mode rocks!" Gia exclaimed, squeezing her fists in amusement. "Hyah!"

She charged into the platoon of Bruisers, punching and kicking whoever got within her range.

"Jungle Mace!" Gia declared as she summoned her chief weapon. "Come on, boys!"

The Bruisers formed a circle around her, preventing her from escaping.

"Hyeah!" Gia cried as she twirled her mace around hitting every Bruiser in the face.

As the Bruisers went down, Gia slung the chain around her shoulder.

"Guess I don't know my own strength." She quipped as she flexed her muscles.

Noah charged at a platoon of X-Borgs who readied themselves to pummel him with their Staffs. Once they were in close range, Noah changed direction.

"Going up!" Noah shouted, as he allowed himself to hover above the X-Borgs, who tripped over themselves when they attempted to swing their staffs at him.

As Noah descended back to the ground, he summoned his Bat Fan. The X-Borgs attempted to attack him, but were blocked by Noah's agile moves and his weapon.

"Hyah!" Noah cried out as he swung his fan against a line of X-Borgs, causing a wave of purple energy to strike them.

"Shark Sabers!" Troy declared as he summoned his twin swords.

The X-Borgs gathered around him.

"You guys are in for quite a shark attack!" Troy quipped as he began swinging his sabers around, slashing each of the X-Borgs with precise aim.

"Surf's up!" Troy exclaimed, performing the surfing Sword slash against the remaining X-Borgs.

Orion was currently fighting Natacore.

"You don't know when to quit, Silver Ranger!" Natacore sneered. "My brother must have grown soft when he fought you Rangers."

"I never got a chance go to fight him, but I'll return the favor by defeating you!" Orion snarled as he kicked Natacore back. "Nova Morpher!"

Orion revved the morpher. "Electro Mode!" This allowed him to fire a lightning attack at Natacore, causing him to be engulfed by an explosion.

"Good job, Orion!" Troy praised the Silver Ranger. "Now let's go after Vric!"

Orion nodded and ran down the path leading to the quarry with the others.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Jake had been practicing all morning with his coach, but his results were still the same. He just couldn't get his head in the game because of everything that had transpired in the last battle with Vric.

"Jake, what's going on with you?" The Coach asked as the two of them sat on the bleachers.

"I…" Jake hesitated.

"Look, Jake, I've seen your records." Coach told him. "You have real talent on the soccer field, and talent like that just doesn't go away unless something serious has happened. Tell me, what's going on?"

Jake tried to find the right words to say without tipping off his identity to the coach.

"Well, you see….my friends and I...we..." Jake explained hesitantly. "We got involved in a little...fight with some... guys that were bullying some people we know...And the guys fought back and forced us to fight him. And I- accidentally hurt one of my friends in the process."

"Oh, Okay." The coach said, taking in Jake's answer. "Is your friend, okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but." Jake went on. "The whole experience kinda made me doubt myself, you know. I feel like I'm bound to make a mistake like that again and I don't want to. Hurt my friends, I mean."

The coach remained silently for a second, letting Jake's words sink in.

"So that's why you didn't kick the ball into the goal today?" Coach inquired. "Because you were afraid you'd mess up and somehow end up hurting the goalie?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, I just think it is better not being on team. That way you don't hurt those close to you."

"Jake, that's crazy talk." Coach exclaimed. "Being part of a team is way better than being by yourself.

"What do you mean?" Jake inquired.

"Alright, for example, tell me about your friends." Coach told him. "How many were there again?"

"Well, there are five of them, three guys and two girls." Jake told him.

"First is my best friend, Noah. He's the smartest guy I know. If he didn't help me with my schoolwork all these years, I wouldn't even have a chance to play soccer. He kind of balances me out and makes sure I don't do anything reckless."

"Then there's Troy. He's new to here, but he's a good friend. He can be distant at times, but he's always there for us, encouraging us to keep trying our best."

"And there's Emma. She's just the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Almost nothing can make her feel down, she's just so optimistic and in tune with nature. I guess you could also say she's kind of the glue that keeps us together."

"And Gia…..Man, she's something else." Jake sighed dreamily. "She's a pretty face, but tough as nails. I mean, I wouldn't call her athletic, but she's tough, tougher than all of us. She's the one who won't sit back and take anyone's insults or threats."

"And then there's Orion, our newest guy. He kinda helped bring our team closer together, I guess."

"Okay, your friends seem like really great kids." Coach nodded. "But have they ever needed help before, something that they couldn't do on their own?"

Jake recalled one of the first days after he and his friends became Power Rangers, when Noah felt that he had to be strong to keep up with his teammates.

"Well, there was this one time when Noah felt he didn't really fit in with the group because he wasn't as strong as I was." Jake told the coach. "But I told him that even though he wasn't exactly strong, he was very smart and that's what made him really fit into the rest of us."

"You see, there you go, Jake." Coach stated. "You and your friend Noah are very different, but you make a great team because both of you balance each other with your personal skills. The same goes for your other friends. When you have people like you and your friends, that's what makes a really strong team."

"I don't understand." Jake said, narrowing his eyes.

"Think about this way, Jake." Coach explained him. "Say you have two soccer players on a team. One is a great runner and is able to keep the ball away from the team very easily, but he isn't a very good kicker. Then you have another player who's a great kicker, but he isn't very fast and loses the ball to the team very easily. These two make a perfect team, because not only are they together, they make up for each other's strength and weaknesses. So every player on a team is important, even if they blunder sometimes. The best thing to do is take your weaknesses and let your team use that weakness and turn it into strength."

"Wow." Jake said, blinking his eyes several times, as though he was just now seeing the world for what it was. "I never….thought of it like that."

"There's also a flip side to this, Jake." Coach continued. "If even one, just one, soccer player is unable to play, the entire team will suffer."

"Wow, thanks Coach." Jake smiled. "I think I understand now."

The Coach smiled. "Good, now go, help your friends. They need you, now."

Jake smirked in confusion.

"But the game's not until three days." Jake reminded him.

"Not your soccer friends, Jake." Coach clarified. "Your real friends."

"Okay, what makes you think my friends..." Jake went on before cutting himself off.

Jake finally figured it out.

"You're a Legendary Ranger, aren't you?" Jake asked with a smug smirk.

Coach chuckled lightly. "Took you long enough, Jake. I'm Connor McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger."

"Another Red Ranger." Jake sighed as he shook his head. "That makes three."

"I was sent here to monitor you and your teammates progress against the Armada." Connor divulged. "But I needed to find a way to get close enough to you, so I took this substitute job as your coach."

"Thanks, Connor." Jake told him. "It's nice to know you and the other Legendary Rangers are watching out for us."

"You're welcome, but your friends really do need you." Connor reminded him.

"Oh, right." Jake stood up.

"And if you want to get to them in time, you're going to need this." Connor told him as he walked over to the sports shed.

"Come on." Connor beckoned Jake.

Jake followed Connor.

"Behold!" Connor told him as he opened the sports garage.

Jake gasped in amazement at what was inside: a sleek Black ATV.

"Jake, I give you the Dino ATV!" Connor proclaimed proudly. "It's all yours."

"Wow, I can't wait to show this off to the others." Jake exclaimed in delight. "Thanks, Connor, you..."

Jake cut himself off as he noticed the coach was gone.

"Connor! Connor!" Jake called out as he scanned the soccer field. "I wonder where he went."

Jake shook his head, remembering why Connor showed him the ATV.

"Focus, focus, Jake." Jake told himself. "The others need you."

Jake morphed into his Megaforce Black form and hopped onto the bike. He started it up and peeled off into the highway.

* * *

Vric found the spot his brother told him to go, and set the weather ray on the ground. He set the coordinates of the ray to hit the weakened layer in the South Pole.

"Weather machine will be fully functional in five minutes." A computer voice stated.

"Excellent!" Vric chuckled maliciously. "When I show father how I helped Vrak conquer this planet, he'll have to make me a general for the Armada. No… He might even give me the throne….."

Vric sighed as he went into a daydream.

"Hey, Vric!" Troy's voice shouted.

Vric turned around to see the four rangers racing toward him.

"Well, you defeated Natacore." Vric commended. "Very good, but I'm afraid you all have finally met your match."

"We'll see about that, monster!" Troy retorted.

"It doesn't matter if you defeat me, Rangers." Vric ranted. "Once my ray's blast hits your atmosphere, your planet will fall into chaos."

"Not if we stop you first!" Gia snapped.

And with that the Rangers charged at Vric, who summoned his sword.

* * *

End Notes: I know a lot of us wanted to see a Spirit Ranger mode in Super Megaforce. "Spirit of the Tiger" would've been a great opportunity to incorporate some new footage of Troy, Noah, and Gia morphing into these Rangers instead of Wild Force, but no, Tzachor doesn't like Disney Era Rangers. I will admit, the Nova Ranger mode was actually last minute, but I was almost hesitant to let Orion use it since it wasn't a Sixth Ranger-like.

So we have another Red Legendary Ranger. Now try and guess who the other one in this tribute is going to be. And Next chapter will include both an all-Green and all-Black morph.

Until next time, please rate and review. And happy 4th of July!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Author's Notes: Alright it's that time again. A new Legendary mode, except this time we get two, as Jake represents both Green and Black.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunited

"You Rangers are really pathetic." Vric sighed as he slashed away the rangers once more. "I was honestly expecting more from the so-called heroes who managed to destroy my brother."

Troy and the others were now beaten to the ground. Troy used his saber to help himself up.

"If I were you, Red Ranger, I'd stay down." Vric jibed. "Or at least surrender your Ranger keys. Either way, you all still lose."

Troy panted in exhaustion, but got back to his feet, as did the others.

"We're never going to hand over our keys!" Troy barked. "And we're not going to stop fighting! So save it, Vric!"

Vric sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well, it's been fun, Rangers, but I've got a job to do and, sadly it's time I finish it!"

Vric brandished his sword, ready to swing it in the Rangers' direction which would cause an energy wave to fire and destroy them.

"Say good-bye, Power Rangers!" Vric shouted as he swung the sword in their direction.

The rangers braced themselves for the monster's attack when suddenly...

"Hyah!" A black figure holding up a large axe jumped in front of the four rangers and blocked Vric's attack.

"Huh?" The Rangers and Vric gasped.

As the smoke cleared, the figure was revealed to be none other than Jake, in his basic Megaforce Black Mode, using his Snake Axe to protect his friends. Vric's attack was negated as Jake swung his Snake Axe forward.

"Jake, you're back!" Gia cried out.

Jake turned around to face his friends. "You guys need me now, and I'm not going sit by and watch you get destroyed by this creep."

"Well, if it isn't the ranger blunderer." Vric taunted as he realized the Black Ranger's identity. "Why don't you get out of here before you wind up hurting another one of your teammates?"

"No." Jake barked. "No matter what happens or what I do, I'm not going to leave my friends. It's time for me to step up and take you to take you out!

The other Rangers ran toward Jake, standing beside him.

"Jake, thanks for coming back." Troy told him, patting him on the shoulder

"Hey, you all can always count on me." Jake told them all. "You guys need me just as much as I need you. Now let's take this guy out, together."

Troy smiled from behind his helmet. "I wouldn't have it any other way." _Although I wish Emma was here._

Jake stepped forward and pulled out his Super Mega morpher and Ranger key.

"Super Mega Mode!" Jake declared as he placed his key into the morpher and activated it. "Super Megaforce Green!"

"Black, Green, make up your mind, Ranger." Vric scoffed.

"Man, this guy's really annoying." Gia fumed.

"Guys, since Emma's not here, there's only one team we can morph into." Jake told them.

Noah and Troy exchanged glances. Noah then snapped his fingers, realizing which team Jake was referring to.

"Good idea, Jake!" Noah exclaimed.

All five Rangers summoned new Ranger keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…..Dino Thunder!"

"Red Dino Ranger!" Troy declared as he brandished his Tyranno Staff.

"Blue Dino Ranger!" Noah declared as he held up his Tricera Drill

"Yellow Dino Ranger!" Gia declared as she held her Ptera Grips.

"Black Dino Ranger!" Jake declared as he held up the Brachio Staff.

"White Dino Ranger!" Orion declared as he summoned his Drago Sword.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"Oh, scaring!" Vric sneered.

Grrrr, I'm really sick of this guy's attitude!" Gia growled. "I'm going in, Hyah!"

Gia leaped into the air, brandishing her Ptera Grips in hand.

"I've got you covered, Gia!" Orion shouted as he readied his Drago Sword.

"Huh?" Vric gasped.

"Drago Sword, Laser Arrows!" Orion shouted as he slashed his Drago Sword wildly, causing dozens of laser arrows to appear. "Fire!"

The Arrows shot themselves at Vric, who attempted to block them with his sword. He managed to block a couple, but most of them managed to hit him, causing sparks to erupt on his body.

Gia, still in the air due to Ptera wings, descended close to Vric and began firing her Ptera Grips blasts at him. This resulted in tiny explosions that not only wounded the alien, but compromised his vision due to the smoke.

"Troy, Noah, now!" Gia commanded as she somersaulted out of the way.

"Right!" Troy nodded as he and Noah charged forward, letting out a battle cry.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricera Shield!"

Noah ran in front of Troy, using the shield to block Vric's attack. Troy then used the Tyranno Staff to pole vault over Noah, and slashed Vric with it once he landed back on the ground.

Vric recovered quickly and engaged in combat with the two.

"My turn!" Jake exclaimed as he charged over to Vric, brandishing his Brachio Staff. "Hyah!"

Vric attempted to slash Troy and Noah with his sword, but they avoided his attack by back-flipping away from him. This allowed Jake to attack Vric with the Brachio Staff, slashing the evil alien several times. As Jake continued slashing the Alien, Vric grabbed the Staff mid-way, halting Jake's attack.

"What?" Jake exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ha, Ha!" Vric sneered, before pushing the Ranger aside.

"Ahhh!" Jake cried out as his body fell to the ground.

"Jake, you okay?" Gia inquired as she and the others rushed over to his aid.

The Rangers all de-morphed back to Super Mega.

"Foolish Rangers, you will never stop my master plan." Vric gloated as he held up a remote control. "Once I push this button, my weather ray will emit a powerful heat ray that will destroy your planet's Ozone layer, allowing your planet's sun to scorch everything this planet."

"No!" Jake shouted as he about to run toward the device.

"I don't think so." Vric said as he snapped his fingers.

At that moment, a platoon of X-Borgs appeared, blocking the Rangers path.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Rangers." Vric assured them. "Now watch as you and everyone on this planet are turned into toast."

"NOOO!" Troy shouted in despair.

"Hyah!" a female voice shouted.

"What the…." Vric wondered.

There in the sky was a large pink flying vehicle, and it was coming straight at him and the Rangers. A pink figure was riding it.

"What's that?" Gia asked pointing at the flying object in the sky.

"Hey, guys!" The pink suited figure waved.

"It's Emma!" Troy exclaimed

"What?" Vric gasped in disbelief.

"I'm afraid your summer schedule has been cancelled, monster!" Emma shouted as she fired a blast from her Strata cycle.

"No!" Vric cried out, pressing the button.

The machine let out a tiny whir and the beam fired directly toward the south. Unfortunately, Emma's attack destroyed the machine completely, stopping the attack before it really begun.

"No, my plan!" Vric despaired.

"Hyah!" Emma grunted as she leaped off her cycle and landed on the ground.

"Emma, are you okay?" Troy asked as the others rushed over to her.

"Never better, Troy." Emma assured him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you get that?" Noah asked, nodding his head toward the vehicle. "I've never seen that before."

"It's a little gift from Trip." Emma told him. "It's the pink colored version of the Strata Cycle, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Noah nodded as he remembered the other day.

Jake placed his hand on Troy and Emma's shoulders, gaining their attention.

"Troy, Emma, if we want to beat this guy, we need to do it together." Jake told them.

Troy and Emma nodded in agreement.

The Rangers turned to face Vric who got back on his feet, summoning his sword.

"You Rangers may have defeated Natacore and stopped my plan." Vric bellowed in anger. "But your pathetic powers are still no match for me."

"We'll see about that!" Jake barked. "Guys, I think it's time for this guy to learn what happens when you mess with the Green Ranger."

The others nodded, summoning Legendary Green Ranger keys from their belts.

"Oh, you want more?" Vric taunted.

The Rangers stepped forward and inserted their Rangers keys into their morphers, activating them.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…. Green Rangers!"

"Green Zeo Ranger!" Troy declared as he brandished the Zeo Power Hatchets.

"Green Lightspeed Ranger!" Noah declared as he brandished his V-Lancer.

"Green RPM Ranger!" Gia declared as he readied her Turbo Axe.

"Green Turbo Ranger!" Jake declared as he wielded his Turbo Thunder Cannon

"SPD Green Ranger!" Emma declared as she summoned the Deltamax Striker

"Green Mystic Ranger!" Orion declared as he summoned his Magi Staff

The Rangers struck a pose.

"Ah, you all look so green." Vric jibed. "You should really get those colds fixed."

"Okay, that's it!" Jake shouted. "I'm sick of your bad jokes. Guys, let's shut him down!"

The others nodded leaping, charging forward at the evil alien who raised his sword to strike.

"Emma, Gia, go for it!" Jake commanded.

"Right!" The female rangers nodded in agreement.

The two jumped on to Troy and Jake's shoulders respectively, and leaped high above Vric.

"Huh?" Vric gasped as the two girls leaped into the air.

"Turbo Axe!" Gia shouted as she raised her weapon above her head

"Deltamax Striker!" Emma shouted as she positioned her weapon.

As the two female rangers began to descend to the ground, Vric held up his sword in a vain attempt to protect himself. He succeeded, but the two rangers countered his block with two powerful kicks whilst back-flipping.

"Whoa!" Vric grunted as he grasped his sore face. "You'll pay for that, ladies!"

Vric then engaged the two female Rangers, who managed to match each of his strikes blow for blow. After several seconds, Gia managed to stall him for a few seconds by meeting her Turbo Axe with his own sword. This allowed Emma to strike him in the back with her Deltamax Striker.

As Vric stumbled in pain, Gia delivered a powerful blow on his chest with her Axe.

"Ah, AH!" Vric cried out as tiny explosions erupted from him.

Vric wasn't giving up yet, though. He quickly brushed off his injuries, ready for more.

"Heads up!" Orion's voice quipped.

Vric looked up to see Orion descending from the sky. His hands were now red-boxing clubs at this point.

When he landed on the ground, Orion charged at Zilas. With new speed from his suit's power, Orion began to pummel Zilas with powerful blows that knocked the villain back several yards.

"Grrrr, that's it!" Vric growled, as he got back on his feet.

He charged once more, slashing Orion with his sword ruthlessly.

Orion stumbled backwards in pain. However, this was all just a distraction allowing Troy and Noah to sneak attack Vric.

"Zeo Power Hatchets!" Troy cried out.

"V-Lancer!" Noah cried out.

Vric turned around and found himself slashed several times by Troy's sharp hatchets and Noah's V-Lancer. Their attacks managed to slice off several of tentacle-like appendages. The two finally eased up, somersaulting out of the way, allowing Jake to make his move.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon, fire!" Jake shouted, firing the Cannon's blast at Vric, who attempted to block it with his sword.

The blast broke the sword in half and struck Vric.

"NOOO!" Vric cried out as he was engulfed by the explosion.

"Yes!" Jake cheered.

The other rangers re-grouped with him as they observed the smoldering fire.

"Good job, Jake!" Troy commended.

"Yeah, you really showed him." Gia stated, playfully punching his shoulder.

Jake grinned at all his friends. The coach was right: this is where he belongs. With the people he cares about and who care about him.

Jake stepped forward, "Well, you know what they say: Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega…."

Jake was cut off by the sound of painful groaning. The Rangers turned around and looked over at the now fading explosion crater. From the crater emerged Vric, who despite his cries of pain looked unscathed from Jake's attack.

"You Rangers….didn't think I'd go down that easily, did you?" Vric groaned.

Vric twisted his neck, cracking it. He then stood up straight. "I will destroy you rangers if it's the last thing I do! You all must pay for bringing shame to me and my family."

"Man, we were so close to beating him." Emma moaned in frustration.

"I guess the Green Ranger Mode just wasn't strong enough." Noah stated.

"Strong enough." Jake pondered as he held a hand to his chin. "Guys, I've got it!"

The other Rangers looked at their friend.

"What, Jake?" Troy inquired.

"Remember Green isn't the only color I wield." Jake reminded them. "And if I'm correct…"

He clicked his belt several times, summoning six Black Ranger keys. "These are among the strongest Rangers of all."

"A Black Ranger mode?" Troy surmised as he took the key. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Come on Rangers, I'm waiting." Vric urged.

Jake handed his teammates the new keys.

"Alright, Vric." Jake shouted turning to face the monster. "Try this on for size!"

The Rangers summoned their morphers once more and placed their new keys into their morphers.

"Legendary Ranger Mode…..Black!"

"Ranger Operator Series Black!" Troy declared as he readied his Rocket Blaster.

"Black Wild Force Ranger!" Noah declared as he held out the Lunar Lance.

"Mighty Morphin Black Ranger!" Gia declared as she pulled out her Aquitar Saber.

"Black Dino Ranger!" Jake declared summoning his Brachio Staff once more.

"Black Alien Ranger!" Emma declared as she pulled out her Bison Axe

"Black Zeo-wait a minute!" Orion began before cutting himself off. "There's isn't a Black Zeo Ranger!"

Noah examined Orion's suit. "You're right." He turned to face Jake. "Jake, you gave him the Gold Zeo Ranger Key by mistake."

"You blockhead!" Gia scolded, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Vric couldn't help but let out a couple of chuckles.

"Sorry, I thought it looked black….." Jake muttered, rubbing the back off his helmet in embarrassment. "Which one do you want, Orion?"

Orion thought for a few seconds, placing his hand across his chin. He then snapped his fingers. "I know, give me the one with the giant sledgehammer."

Jake summoned and handed Orion the Black Overdrive Ranger key.

"Thanks." Orion thanked his teammate as he placed the key into his morpher. "Black Overdrive Ranger!"

Jake turned his attention to Vric, who was still laughing at his mistake. "Laugh it up now, 'Vreak', but when we're through with you, black will be all you'll see."

"Black is back!" The team declared as they struck a pose.

Vric raised his fists up in a fighting pose. "Give it your best shot, Rangers!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Gia shouted as she charged at the alien with her Power Axe ready to strike

Vric launched several energy blasts at her, but she managed to block his attack with her weapon.

"Troy, back me up!" Gia shouted.

Troy nodded, sprinting past her with his Rocket Blaster in hand. "Let's see how you like this, Vric!"

Troy fired the blasters' energy attack at Zilas who managed to block it with his own hands. Unfortunately, he was distracted long enough for Gia to deliver several slashes on his arm with her axe. When Gia let up, the energy blast exploded, wounding Vric further.

Vric recovered instantly and knocked Gia back with several punches. At this time, Orion and Emma joined in on the fight.

Orion swung his Drive Slammer at Vric, delivering a strong enough blow to knock the evil Alien back.

"Aquitar Blaster!" Emma declared firing several rounds of blasts at Vric.

Vric stumbled forward in pain as Noah approached the evil alien.

"Hyah!" Noah cried out as he jabbed his Black Bison Axe into Vric's torso, causing the alien to cry out in pain.

"No!" Vric bellowed.

"Noah, get out of the way!" Jake shouted.

Noah turned around to see Jake riding the Dino ATV while holding his Brachio Staff. Noah quickly retracted his weapon and somersaulted out of range.

"Huh?" Vric gasped in shock as he saw the Black Ranger approaching him on the ATV at so much speed.

"Brachio Staff!" Jake cried out once the ATV he was riding was within range. "Hyah, Hyah, Hyah!" Jake grunted as he swung the staff in an X shape motion, ending with a downward slash.

The ATV raced past Vric, who had explosions erupting all over his body.

"Forgive me, brother! I failed you!" Vric cried out as he collapsed to the ground, causing a large explosion to erupt.

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed raising a fist to the air in victory. "Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega Win!"

* * *

End Notes: And that's that. Vric is defeated and Jake and Emma are back on the team.

Next chapter will definitely have a hook for the next tribute and will reveal the second Legendary Ranger of this tribute. I'll give you a clue, he's was once one of the Green Ranger in this chapter.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters relating to Power Rangers, blah, blah, blah.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait, this entire story had a set up for the next one, but I hadn't completed it until now.

I skipped the big soccer game due to length.

* * *

Chapter 5: No 'I' in Team

"And that's game everyone! Jake Holling's winning kick has scored Harwood County the State Championship!"

It was now three days later. With no Armada attacks, Jake was finally able to practice for the big game. His skills improved during those days and tonight he scored the winning shot that won his school's first state championship.

"Whoo-hoo!" Emma and Gia whooped from the stands.

"Yeah, great job!" Noah shouted among the crowd.

Troy and Orion grinned, clapping as hard as they could.

Jake, who was still in disbelief that he had won his team the championship, was practically frozen. His teammates broke him out from his trance and lifted him up in their arms.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" They cheered as they carried him over to the stands.

Everything finally sunk in for Jake and he began to enjoy his victory.

* * *

 _Locker Room_

"Hey, Jake." One of the Soccer players said as Jake was about to leave.

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

"I'm sorry we doubted you earlier." The player apologized.

"Me, too." Another player admitted.

"Yeah, you were really great out there today." A third Player commended him.

Jake smiled sheepishly, attempting to hide this by lowering his head. Then he remembered Connor's words.

Jake then bucked up, facing all of his teammates.

"Thanks guys, but remember this is our victory, not just mine." Jake corrected them. "No matter how good I get, I would have never been able to win tonight without any of you. Even you over there, buddy."

The goalie player waved sheepishly.

"I didn't win this game for us." Jake told them. "We all won it together. And that's why….."

Jake pulled out the trophy. "This stays at the school, so everyone can remember what we won today."

The team nodded.

"Thanks Jake." The first boy thanked him.

"Don't mention it." Jake grinned as he waved good-bye.

* * *

 _Outside the locker room_

As soon as Jake walked outside, he was greeted by the other Rangers.

"Congratulations, Jake!" Orion exclaimed.

"Yeah, you were awesome out there!" Emma commended him.

"Thanks guys." Jake blushed.

Gia stepped forward.

"You know, Jake." She began. "I have to say…."

"What?" Jake asked eagerly. Maybe she was finally going to tell how she felt about him.

"You really surprised us tonight." Gia said after a few seconds of hesitation. "Good job."

"Oh, uh, thanks." Jake sighed with a hint of disappointment.

"So…." Troy drawled as he wrapped his arm around Jake. "When are you going to introduce us to the Red Dino Ranger?"

Jake exhaled. "Sorry, guys, not going to happen."

The others backed away in surprise.

"What? Why not?" Troy inquired.

"He's left already." Jake informed them. "Coach Sanders got out of the hospital yesterday. You guys didn't see him during the game?"

They shook their heads.

"Okay, well, since Sanders is back, Connor doesn't need to substitute anymore." Jake went on. "So he's gone."

* * *

 _Flashback, Yesterday, Coach's office_

Connor began packing his stuff up, ready to leave the school.

"Hey." A voice said.

Connor turned around to see the Angel Grove team coach standing in front of the doorway.

"Oh, hi." Connor greeted the man. "Didn't expect you to come here."

The coach smiled sheepishly. "I have to admit, Connor, you've really molded that kid into a fine Ranger."

Connor smiled back as he grabbed his jacket. "Thanks, it means a lot coming from you. You're a bigger Legend than I am."

Carlos grinned. (Legend Shift: Black Space Ranger). "So where are you going now?"

Connor lifted his satchel onto his shoulder. "Well, the boss man needs me elsewhere, so I'm not sure yet."

"Oh." Carlos noted.

"Well, when he's calls you back, come up and get together with me." Connor told him. "Tell me all about the game then."

"You've got it." Carlos affirmed.

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Well, it was nice of him to loan you the Dino ATV." Troy stated.

"Yeah, it was." Jake nodded. "I think one of these days we should have a race with our vehicles."

The others laughed at Jake's statement…except Noah. Gia notices this.

"Something on your mind, Noah?" Gia asked him. "You haven't said anything for a while."

Noah shook his head.

"No, I was just thinking about how close our last fight came." Noah answered, divulging his thoughts. "If Emma hadn't come when she did, we all wouldn't be here right now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's just be happy that Emma managed to stop Vric's beam before any serious damage was done." Troy asserted.

* * *

 _Antarctica, three days earlier_

Two geologists had set up camp in the frozen tundra, studying the climate changes in the region. Their campsite was near a large glacier.

"So, any changes from last year, Mark?" One of the men asked.

The man named Mark looked up from jotting notes on his notebook. "Not much, but I'd have to say that if global warming continues, not being able to swim won't be optional."

"And these poor critters will lose their homes." The man named Samuel stated, as he watched a group of penguins waddle across the ice.

"Whoa, what's that?" Mark gawked, pointing toward the sky.

Samuel looked up to see something flicker in the sky.

"I don't know…." Samuel confessed, squinting his eyes at the mysterious sight.

After a few seconds, a small line from the sky extended toward the ground several feet away from the two men. The beam, which seemed to be made up of ultraviolet energy of some kind, impaled the icy ground

"Look out!" Samuel shouted, backing away from the ray.

After a few seconds, the light from the horizon disappeared. After that, the beam in the ground disappeared as well.

"Man, what happened?" Mark panted.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Samuel suggested.

The two men slowly, but carefully approached the small crater in the ice. From the looks on the edge of the crater, the beam seemed to have been made up of intense heat waves that could have only originated from the sun.

"Man…" Mark drawled as they examined the crater.

Suddenly, a massive wave of fire erupted from the crater, causing the two men to stumble back in fright.

"Let's get out of here!" Samuel shouted in fear.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mark agreed as the two took off across the icy tundra.

After several minutes, the fire eruption died down. Then a red hand appeared from the crater, grabbing the edge as though it was trying to pull itself up. Another hand emerged as well. The two hands grasped the edge of the crater, pulling up the rest of the body up from the hole in the ice.

The appearance of the body was finally revealed. It was a two horned red humanoid creature. His face had humanlike features, but the rest of his body looked completely lava like. However, one side of his body was burnt and blackened. And one of his horns was apparently broken off. Despite these seemingly fatal injuries, the figure stepped forward with ease.

"Finally, this planet's sun has revived me." The figure proclaimed. "And now it's time to make my enemies pay for what they did to me. Let the Earth tremble in fear, for I, the great Lava Lord Moltor, have returned!"

* * *

End Notes: Alright, so you know who the villain is, so you'll know what the next tribute will be on. All this and more in the next tribute, which will focus on Noah

Until next time!


End file.
